Different Dimension
by Mlle. Blueberry
Summary: Après l'attaque du sommet des Kages par l'équipe Taka, Sasuke est finalement arrêté, et ramenné à Konoha. Naruto est persuadé d'avoir réussit à retrouver son ami, mais un esprit dévasté par la haine pendant tant d'années peut-il vraiment être sauvé ?


**Different Dimension :**

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que les utiliser ^w^... Ils sont tous la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto !

World : Caractères (j'en ai peur...) légèrement OOC

Rating : T

Genres : Tragedy, Angst, family...

Pairings : Pas vraiment de pairing ... Je dirais principalement axé sur Sasuke, Itachi et un peu Naruto.

Note de l'auteur : Mouuuuahaha 8D ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fais d'O.S ! Ca fait du bien xD ! Alors, pour ne pas changer, voilà un petit texte sur Sasuke et Itachi (mes deux personnages préférés.) ! J'adooooore tout simplement exploiter ces deux personnages, et la tragédie de leurs histoire -u- ... Je sais pas, ca m'inspire ! Bon, je me suis inspiré du manga pour les évènnements (attaque du sommet des Kages), mais après, j'invente totalement ! Cela ne suit donc pas l'histoire du manga, même s'il y en a des éléments ! Les caractères s'en retrouveront donc légèrement OOC je pense, et je m'en excuse. En éspèrant que cet O.S vous plaira quand même =D ! Et qui sait... Il donnera peut-être lieu à une suite x) !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Konoha, le soleil se levait lentement, envellopant les demeures encore endormies de ses doux rayons orangés. Tout était paisible, malgré l'ombre de la guerre qui planait, silencieusement, comme une menace encore imperceptible mais dont le danger et les conséquences potentielles étaient bien réelles. Et cette menace était bien plus présente qu'aucun habitant du village ninja ne pouvait l'imaginer. Des hurlements retentirent dans les bas-fond de la tour de l'Hokage. Des hurlements qui sonnaient comme des plaintes, celle d'une bête sauvage, se mêlant au vent, qui ne pouvait atteindre ni le sommeil des habitants, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Les geôles de Konoha étaient bien gardées...

Dans la noirceur et la crasse de ces couloirs, ceux que l'on ne peut qu'imaginer ; affublées de barres en fer hostiles cachant des cellules tout aussi peu acceuillantes, des murs noirs de saletés, et une odeur étouffante de moisisure dûe à l'humidité (on se moquait bien du confort des criminels enfermés ici...), un jeune homme se débattait, tentant d'échapper aux prises de ses geôliers, qui le traînait de force dans le couloir, l'emmenant vers l'une de ces cages sordides. Dérrière ce triste cortège, on pouvait voir suivre trois personnes, qui assistait à la scène, impuissants.

-Bon sang ! On ne peut pas les en empêcher ?!

-Naruto... Soupira une voix féminine. C'est un ordre de l'Hokage.

-Je sais bien Sakura, mais imagine deux secondes ce qu'Ibiki-sensei et ses bourreaux vont lui faire subir ! Il échappera certainement pas à l'interrogatoire !

-Naruto. Intervint une voix d'homme, visiblement beaucoup plus calme que le blond. Sasuke Uchiwa est un criminel de rang S, avec une place de choix dans le Bingobook. De plus, il a assassiné Orochimaru, fricoté avec l'Akatsuki, et s'en est prit aux Kages. Tsunade-sama ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et puis regarde-le. Tu te sentirais prêt à le lâcher dans Konoha en toute liberté ?

-Kakashi-sensei...

Le blond retourna son attention sur le brun, entravé à quelques mètres devant lui, et qui continuait d'hurler comme un possédé, se débattant contre des entraves de chakkras dont il ne pourrait se défaire. Cette vision le dégoûtait, le mettait dans une colère sans nom. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là, dans cet état de ... Folie ? Comment pouvait-il être autant rongé par la haine, après même qu'il ait finalement accomplie sa stupide vengeance ? Le bond se rappellait des paroles de Madara, et de la découverte qu'il avait faite sur les véritables raisons du massacre des Uchiwas. Il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que Sasuke était lui aussi au courant. Mais alors, pourquoi continuait-il à se détruire, à détruire ce pourquoi son frère avait sacrifié sa vie ? Etait-il si dépendant de la haine et de la violence qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans ? Si c'était bel et bien le cas, Naruto savait qu'il s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir pu arrêter son ami quand il en avait eu l'occasion... Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la cellule où allait être emprisonné leurs ami, celui qui autrefois avait été leurs cohéquipier. Le brun, toujours enchaînné, semblait devenir d'avantage enragé à la vue de ces barres de fer, et de ces trois murs, lui qui détestait être entravé.

-Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-il, tout en tentant de frapper les gardes qui le maîtrisait. Otez-vos sales pattes, bande de chiens !

Cependant, après l'attaque du sommet des Kages, et le rude combat qui en avait suivit, Sasuke n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour se débarrasser de ses geôliers. Ses blessures étaient telles qu'on se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir debout. Rapidement, les gardes de Konoha ouvrirent la lourde porte de la cage, et firent rentrer le criminel de rang S tant bien que mal, refermant la porte alors que Sasuke bondit sur ses jambes, se jetant contre les barreaux en ne cessant de proférer des insultes. Une fois la porte scellée, les gardes effectuèrent une série de signes pour débarrasser le prisonnier des liens qui entravaient ses poignets. Le brun leurs jeta un regard rempli de haine. Tout son être débordait de colère, d'envie de tuer. On pouvait le sentir vibrer dans l'air, alors même que le chakkras du jeune homme était pourtant scellé par les mur de la prison, qui absorbaient l'énergie pour empêcher toute tentative d'évasion des prisonniers.

-Vous allez tous payer ... Grogna le brun, ses yeux brillant de folie légèrement dissimulés par des mèches noires lui barrant le visage, lui donnant encore d'avantage une image de bête sauvage, emprisonnée... Vous n'êtes que des larves, à la botte de Konoha... Vous ne méritez pas de vivre en paix ! Et je vais me faire un plaisir de tous vous tuer, un à un !

-Tu n'es pas en position de nous menacer, Sasuke. Intervint Kakashi, pragmatique. C'était idiot de ta part de t'être attaqué aux Kages, tous réunis. Toi et ton équipe n'aviez aucune chance. Et te voilà maintenant prisonnier, à la merci de ceux que tu hais le plus.

-Vous vous croyez malins... Siffla Sasuke, un sourire cruel lui tordant le visage, le rendant méconnaissable. Vous n'auriez jamais dû m'ammener ici... Ce ne sont pas vos stupides barreaux qui vont me retenir éternellement. Et quand je sortirai d'ici... Tout le monde mourra.

Sakura jeta un regard remplie de tristesse à celui qui avait été son ami, et son premier amour. Puis, soupirant, elle se tourna vers Naruto.

-On devrait y aller. Hokage nous a demandé.

Naruto hocha à peine la tête, ne semblant pas vraiment l'écouter. Toute son attention était focalisé sur le brun, dont le regard assassin s'était ancré dans ses yeux bleus océan. Une bataille muette semblait s'être engagée entre eux, avant que finalement, les poings serrés et la machoire crispée, Naruto ne détourne le regard, sentant la colère et la culpabilité l'envahir.

-T'as raison Sakura... Allons-y.

Les trois ninjas prirent la direction de la sortie, refusant de se retourner vers le tueur sanguinaire et assoiffé de vengeance qu'était devenu Sasuke.

XXX

Sasuke observa sans vraiment les voir les trois silhouettes s'éloigner, rapidement suivies par les gardes, même si ces derniers n'allaient sûrement pas être très loin. Rageur, il agrippa les barreaux, et tenta de rassembler suffisament de chakkras pour les briser. Cependant, à peine eut-il commencé à rassembler ce qu'il pouvait de chakkras, qu'une décharge électrique puissante, semblant venir des barreaux, le frappa, lui coupant le souffle, faisant irradier dans tout son corps la douleur qu'il avait eu jusque là du mal à ignorer. Chancellant, il s'éloigna des barreaux en jurant. Ces salauds... Ils avaient aussi piégé les barres de fer... Dégoûté de sa propre impuissance, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la cellule. Tout aussi crade et déplorable que le reste du bâtiment, les murs étaient ca et là verts de moisisures, qui suintaient et laissait ruisseler une eau croupie le long des briques grises. Au sol, était étendue une vieille couverture, et vue son état, dieu sait depuis combien de temps elle était là... Plus haut, sur le mur qui faisait face au barreaux, se trouvait une fenêtre, minuscule, elle aussi bloquée par des barreau, ne laissant passer que d'infime faisseaux de lumière. Sasuke situa cette fenêtre à au moins huits mètres du sol. Trop haute pour qu'il l'atteigne, blessé comme il l'était et sans chakkras à sa disposition. Trop étroite pour que lui, même s'il se savait mince, puisse parvenir à passer. Une vision de la liberté, qui n'était pas à sa portée... Le jeune homme étouffait de rage. Il était emprisonné à Konoha... Konoha... La ville qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde voir réduite en cendres... Pour Itachi... Pour son clan... Et pour lui-même. Quelle ironie... Sasuke expira, tentant d'analyser la situation. Il était emprisonné dans une cellule qui absorbait le chakkras. Impossible (pour le moment) de sortir. Quant à Suigetsu, Karin, et Jugô, il ne pouvait plus sentir leurs présences depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Konoha. Ce serait étonnant qu'ils aient été tués... Ils devaient être emprisonnés quelque part eux aussi, mais aucun moyen de deviner où. Et, cela ne faisait aucun doute, tôt ou tard, lui comme les autres subirait un interrogatoire... Cette pouffiasse blonde d'Hokage et ses sbires ne passerait sûrement pas à côté d'une telle opportunité de leurs faire cracher où se trouvait Madara, et à l'occasion, les emplacements des planques de L'Akatsuki et de ses autres membres encore en vie. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Jugô et Suigetsu. Ils étaient suffisament loyaux et particulièrement résistant à la douleur. Karin par contre, c'était moins sûr... La douleur lui vrilla les tempes, alors qu'il se sentit chanceller à nouveau. Jusque là, la rage et l'adrénaline lui avait permit d'ignorer plus facilement la douleur. Mais il semblait qu'il était en plus mauvais état qu'il ne l'avait pensé ... Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, brûlés par endroit, et souillés de sang. Il sentait du sang couler sur son front, jusque dans son cou, et une blessure au flanc gauche, sans doute la plus sèrieuse étant donné la quantité de sang qui s'en écoulait. Cette salope qui maîtrisait la lave lui avait également infligé une sévère brûlure au bras droit, lui parcourant l'épaule jusqu'au dessus du coude. Il grimaca en sentant les fibres de ses vêtements se mélanger à la chair suintante, et encore sanglante, lui envoyant des ondes de douleur horrible dans tout le corps. Le reste était relativement superficiel. Il siffla d'énervement, alors que sa vue se troublait. Il perdait trop de sang... Il allait aussi finir par perdre connaissance si ca continuait... Irrité, il passa son bras sur ses yeux, en elevant rageusement le sang qui s'en était écoulé, inconvégnent de l'utilisation de l'Amaterasu. Itachi... Ce genjutsu, c'était tout ce que son grand frère lui avait laissé ... Non. Il avait tord... C'était bien pire que ça... Lentement, il se dirigea vers le mur à sa droite, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, les jambes pliées, sa tête, de plus en plus lourde, reposant entre ses mains. La seule chose que lui avait laissé son frère, c'était une vie de mort, de désolation, uniquement alimentée par le besoin de vengeance. Toutes ces années, il n'avait vécu que pour tuer son frère, venger son clan. Ca avait été le seul rêve, sa seule motivation. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il savait que ce après quoi il avait courru toute ces années, n'était rien d'autre que du vent, des foutaises ... Son frère s'était sacrifié pour sauver le village ? Itachi, un héro ? L'idée lui donnait à la fois envie de rire et de vomir. Il avait sacrifié sa vie, et celle de sa famille, pour protéger le petit bonheur d'une colonnie de cul-terreux, bourrus et incapables... Il l'avait abandonné, lui son petit frère, à une vie teintée de sang et de souffrance, et tout ca pour quoi ? Pour des étrangers ! Qui profitaient impunément d'une paix bâtie sur un massacre !

-Jamais je ne tolèrerai ca ... Murmura inconsciement Sasuke, les yeux clos. Itachi... Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait subir à notre famille... Je n'aurais pas de repos avant que chaque homme, chaque femme et chaque enfant de ce village ne soit morts... Ils connaîtront tous le même désespoir que j'ai connu... C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent, et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher.

Peu à peu, l'image de Naruto lui vint à l'esprit, le faisant automatiquement grincer des dents. Naruto... Cet idiot... Toujours à se mettre en travers de son chemin... Lui et sa bande de lourdeaux... Il se jura que ce connard blond serait le premier sur sa liste... Ainsi que l'Hokage et ses vieux conseillers, les premiers responsables de la tragédie... Dommage que le Sandaime soit déjà mort, il se serait fait un plaisir de se charger de lui... Malheureusement pour lui, son corps le rappella à l'ordre alors qu'il ressassait ses idées meurtrières. Retenant un gémissement de douleur, il se redressa légèrement pour caler sa tête contre le mur. Il était en âge... Il ressentait toujours la douleur, mais elle était moins incisive, plus sourde. Sa respiration devenait plus lente, et ses yeux ne demandaient qu'à se fermer. C'était pas très bon signe. Avec des gestes moins assurrés qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le brun déchira ce qu'il restait de son haut de kimono blanc, et le redéchira une nouvelle fois, de façon à avoir deux morceaux de tissus. Ils étaient sales, pleins de terre, de poussières et de sang. Mais il n'avait rien d'autre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il commenca à bander le plus doucement possible la large plaie sur son abdomen. A peine le tissus entra-t-il en contact avec la blessure qu'une nouvelle et violente vague de douleur le frappa. Pris de court, il ne put retenir un râle de douleur, et jura. Bon sang ! Il avait déjà subit d'innombrables blessures, en particulier lors des entraînnements intensifs de ce serpent Orochimaru. Il avait apprit à gérer la douleur, et à ne jamais montrer de la souffrance face à ses adversaires. Mais là... La douleur était si forte qu'il devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler. Chassant les flashs qui commencaient à danser devant ses yeux en secouant la tête, il fit plusieur tours avec le tissus, et finalement, fit un noeud en serrant aussi fort que son corps le toléra. Fini... Il se redressa en soufflant, les yeux fermés, collant son dos brûlant contre la pierre humide et froide dérrière lui. Il prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration saccadée, puis, les mains tremblantes, il saisit le deuxième morceau de tissus. Frébrile, il commenca à l'enrouler aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait autours de la brûlure suintante de son bras droit. Il manqua de s'évanouir alors qu'il sentait le tissus s'enfoncer dans la chair. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le souffle erratique. Puis recommenca. Jusqu'à ce que le tissus soit complètement enroulé, et serré autours de son bras.

Il respira bruyament, tout en prenant appuis contre le mur pour se mettre debout. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient devenues du coton, et qu'un simple coup de vent pourrait le faire tomber. Sa vision vrillait dans tout les sens, et transformait ce qui l'entourait en un rideau de flou. Il fit un pas en avant, puis deux, manquant de justesse de s'écrouler. Alors qu'il se redressa difficilement, il cru percevoir une silhouette à quelques mètres devant lui, dans la cellule. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Un garde ? En avisant la porte de la cellule restée fermée, il en doutait sèrieusement...

-Sasuke...

Il écarquilla les yeux, son coeur rata un battement. Ca y est, il devenait fou... Devant lui, enveloppé dans sa cape de l'Akatsuki, se tenait Itachi...

XXX

Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et secoua la tête. Mais rien à faire, l'image de son frère ne disparraissait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?... Souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche. Tu es mort...

-Qu'est-ce que ca peut faire ? Répondit le fantôme, d'une voix calme, et froide. Celle que Sasuke avait toujours connue, après ce tragique soir... Bientôt, ce sera ton tour, vu ton état.

Le brun laissa un rire lui échapper. Mais son rire sonnait faux, et tenait plus de la folie. Oui, il perdait la tête. Voilà qu'il avait des visions de son frère mort. Désabusé, lassé, il se laissa tomber lourdement au sol, à genoux, les bras ballants. Il savait pertinement que la fièvre le faisait délirer. Mais voir son frère... Il sentait comme un étau lui compresser le coeur, alors que ses yeux le piquaient. La culpabilité... Il l'avait maintes fois ressentie après la mort d'Itachi. Et à chaque fois, il l'avait laissée l'envahir, l'ensevelir, le détruisant de l'intérieur et de l'éxtèrieur, sabotant sa santé psychologique déjà bien entamée par ces années de haine. Lentement, il releva la tête, vers cet homme, ce frère, celui qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains. Tout ce qu'il rencontra, ce fut des yeux noirs comme les siens, mais vides. Ils n'exprimaient rien. Comme l'illusion qu'il était, il ne prenait la forme que de ce que Sasuke gardait tout au plus profond de lui. Son plus grand regret...

-Sasuke ... Poursuivit Itachi, ou plutôt, son fantôme. Qu'est-ce que tu essais de faire ?

-Je vais ... Nous venger... Répliqua Sasuke, ayant de plus en plus de difficulté à aligner des pensées cohérentes, son esprit semblant sans cesse tirer vers l'inconscience. Il devait désormais lutter pour rester éveillé. Ces salauds sont tous responsables de ta mort... Du massacre de notre clan...

-Tu es pathétique. Le coupa la voix froide de son aîné. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es devenu ? Tu t'es transformé en tueur sans âme. Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce que j'aurais voulu ? Ce que Père et Mère auraient voulu ?

-Ils vivent sur une paix factice ! Aboya Sasuke, blessé par les propos de son frère, plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre. Ils ne savent rien ! Ignorants ! Pourquoi certains devraient-ils avoir le droit de vivre, alors que d'autres ont été injustement sacrifiés ?! Je ne supporte pas de voir tout ces sourires sur ces visages, de voir tout ces enfants jouer et rire, alors que moi, j'ai dû vivre abandonné, sans famille ! Et tout ca pour quoi ?! Pour que eux, puisse continuer leurs vies ?! Non ... C'est insupportable...

-Il y allait avoir une guerre, Sasuke. Causée par notre clan, et son désir incessant de combats et de pouvoir. Beaucoup d'innocents auraient payés le prix de l'avidité des Uchiwa. Je ne pouvais le permettre.

-POURQUOI ?! S'écria Sasuke, frappant violement le sol, de ses poings déjà ensanglantés. C'ETAIT NOTRE FAMILLE ITACHI ! NOTRE FAMILLE ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ?!

Le brun ne termina pas sa phrase. Des larmes de sang et d'eau mêlés dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Tout son corps tremblait. Il sentait encore le regard sur lui de son frère, interdit.

-Tu m'as abandonné... Sanglota à mi-voix le plus jeune. Comment as-tu pu me laisser seul ?.. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené avec toi ?... J'avais besoin... D'un frère. De mon grand frère !

Alors qu'il allait continuer à hurler, il se bloqua instantanément, tétanisé, alors que sans qu'il l'ai vu bouger, il sentit les bras de son frère autours de lui.

-Je suis désolé, petit frère... Murmura la voix de son frère, une voix que Sasuke avait eu l'impression de ne pas avoir entendue depuis des années, alors que ce dernier étreignait son frère, stupéfait. Désolé pour tout.

Le cadet hoqueta, sentant le torse de son frère, sa chaleur, ses bras autours de lui... Il aurait tellement voulu que ce ne soit pas une illusion... Que tout ne soit pas faux... Et l'idée qu'à tout moment, ce frère, même s'il n'était qu'un mirage, pouvait disparaître, lui donnait envie d'hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle. Par réflexe, il leva ses bras, de gestes lents et mécaniques, aggripant son frère avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. Il se sentait partir. Tout le monde qui l'entourait disparraissait peu à peu, engloutit par des ténèbres infranchissables. Il n'y avait plus que lui et son frère. Allait-il finir ainsi ? Le dernier des Uchiwa allait-il mourir en prison, comme un chien ? Sans même avoir accomplit sa mission ?

-Sasuke ... Je suis là maintenant. Laisse-toi aller... Je ne te quitterai plus.

C'était tentant. Terriblement tentant. Abandonner ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle... Au diable l'Hokage, et ses vieux conseillers corrompus et impotents... Au diable Konoha et ses habitants... Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Madara, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre... Il en avait assez... Assez de vivre, de lutter... Itachi était là... C'était tout ce qui comptait... Alors lentement, le jeune ninja ferma les yeux, berçé par le contact des bras de son frère. Peu à peu, il ne sentit plus rien. Pas même le contact froid avec le sol, alors que Sasuke s'écroula complètement...

XXX

-Blessures... Graves... Ne peut quitter... Avant...

-Hokage-sama... Ordres... Interrogatoire... Dès rétablit.

-Rien à faire ici !... Sortez... Appellera...

''Mmmph...''

Une sensation étrange de flottement...Une odeur aseptisée qui lui piquait les narines... Le contact avec quelque chose de confortable dans son dos... Un monde qui semblait reprendre vie autours de lui...

''Itachi...''

Sasuke bougea légèrement. Que c'était-il passé ? Sa tête lui tournait affreusement. Il sentait encore une douleur sourde lui traverser le flanc et le bras, mais elle était bien plus supportable qu'avant. Il resserra doucement ses doigts. Des draps... Un lit... Ca voulait dire...

''Je ne suis pas mort...''

Dès que ce constat se fit dans son esprit, le premier réflexe qui lui vint fut de se lever d'un bond. Mais son instinct repris rapidement le dessus, et il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il était dans un lieu inconnu, mais ennemi, sans aucun doute. Il ne devait pas faire savoir qu'il était réveillé. Du moins pas tout de suite. Alors il attendit, prenant conscience, les yeux clos, de ce qui l'entourait. D'après ce qu'il ressentait, il était seul. Dans une pièce fermée, probablement une chambre. Il était tenté d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il doutait qu'on laisse un prisonnier, criminel de rang S, sans surveillance. Un garde devait être là, masquant sa présence et son chakkras. Il devait rester prudent. Des bruits d'électro-cardiogramme... Et l'odeur de désinfectant... Plus de doute : il était à l'hôpital. Sasuke sentit son coeur se tordre, et la colère monter en lui. Ces gens de Konoha... Ils l'avaient sauvé... Pourquoi ? Ces connards voulaient-ils à tout prix les informations qu'il détenait ? Ou voulaient-ils éxécuter leur prisonnier dans les règle de l'art ? Un détenu qui crève dans sa cellule, cela faisait-il mauvais effet ? Il connaissait bon nombre de villages ninja où personne ne s'en serait soucié...

''Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas laissé mourir ?...''

Il l'avait voulu... A cet instant, dans les bras d'Itachi, il avait voulu tout laissé tomber. Il pensait que peut-être, lui aussi, il aurait le droit de rejoindre sa famille, comme son frère. Il avait souhaité mourir. Et même ca, on ne le lui avait pas accordé...

''Mais cela ne saurait tarder... Dès qu'ils m'auront interrogé, et obtenu les infos qu'ils souhaitaient, ils m'éxécuteront...''

Il ne connaissait que trop bien les talents d'Ibiki pour torturer ses victimes, utilisant des moyens tous plus horribles les uns que les autres pour leur arracher les secrets qu'ils détenaient. Beaucoup, par la suite, ne survivait même pas jusqu'à leurs éxécutions. Ou bien, les successions d'hypnoses, où ils étaient torturés psychologiquement et mentalement les rendaient tout simplement fou à lier. Sans compter que Sasuke ne doutait pas que l'Hokage aurait particulièrement insisté auprès de ce bourreau pour qu'il utilise toutes les méthodes nécessaires pour lui arracher l'endroit où se trouvait Madara. Le brun garda pour lui un rire amer. Autant dire que même s'ils parvenaient à lui soutirer cette information, aucun d'eux ne ferait le poids face à son ancêtre... Même lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de l'attaquer. Le jeune homme contracta brièvement ses jambes et ses poignets. Pas de liens... Ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine de l'attacher.

-Ne songe même pas à fuir. C'est pas pour rien qu'ils m'ont collé là, teme... C'est que t'as aucune chance contre moi.

Cette fois, Sasuke ouvrit complètement les yeux. Lui... Pas étonnant que les gardes ne l'ait pas attaché...

-Naruto... Grinça-t-il. La voix menaçante. Encore toi. Tu ne vas jamais me lâcher les basques ?

En face du lit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, se tenait le blond, un sourire narquoi plaqué sur le visage, alors qu'il dévisageait le brun, qui avait une envie furieuse d'en finir une fois pour toute avec ce gêneur.

-N'y compte pas, Sas'ke ! Je t'avais dit qu'un jour, je te ramènnerai à Konoha ! Et je ne manque jamais à ma parole !

-Pourquoi je suis encore en vie ?

Sasuke avait coupé le blond dans son élan héroïque, et ce dernier perdit son sourire, prenant un air grave.

-Tu as faillis mourir. Affirma Naruto. On t'as retrouvé dans ta cellule, inconscient et en train de te vider de ton sang. Si Sakura n'avait pas sentit ton chakkra en train de disparaître, jamais on n'aurait pu arriver à temps. Ces imbeciles de gardes n'avaient rien sentit du tout.

-Vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser mourir... Cracha Sasuke, la voix vibrante de haine. Ne crois pas que parce que vous m'avez sauvé, je vais ressentir une quelconque empathie envers vous... Et je vais !...

-Je suis au courant. L'interrompit à son tour Naruto. De tout ce qui est arrivé à ton clan. Et à Itachi...

Sasuke sentit sa respiration se bloquer, et écarquilla les yeux. Comment ?...

-J'ai rencontré Madara. Avoua le blond, en baissant légèrement ses yeux bleus. Peu de temps avant que l'on vous arrêtes. Et il m'a tout raconté sur ce qu'il s'est passé quand ta famille a été tuée, et pourquoi...

''Tais-toi...''

-Sasuke... Ton frère s'est sacrifié pour sauver Konoha, et te sauver toi. Il a été pour cela traité en criminel toute sa vie. C'est injuste, je comprends. C'est révoltant, je suis aussi d'accord. Mais cela ne justifie pas que tu gâche ta vie à détruire ce pourquoi ton frère s'est toujours battu.

''Arrête... Tu ne sais rien !''

-Et je suis sûr que ton frère aurait dit la même chose s'il avait !... -LA FERME ! Hurla Sasuke.

Il frappa le lit de son poing si fort que ce dernier grinça de protestation, manquant de se fendre en deux. Le jeune homme halletait, et ses jointures devenaient blanches à force de serrer les draps entre ses mains.

-Tu ne sais rien... Poursuivit-il, sifflant. Rien de ce qui s'est vraiment passé, ni de ce qu'a pu ressentir mon frère ou moi. Ne prétends pas connaître ce que tu ne peux comprendre ! Tu n'as jamais eu de famille !

Naruto sembla tilter à cette remarque, ses yeux s'assombrissant. Mais Sasuke s'en moquait. Ce mec était orphelin depuis toujours. Que pouvait-il savoir de ce que lui, ressentait ? Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour de ses parents... La protection d'un frère... Le bonheur de voir sa mère sourire en le voyant, d'être complimenté par son père lors de ses progrès en ninjutsu, le contact de la main de son frère lui ébourrifant affectueusement les cheveux... Lui, l'avait connu. Et la nuit où Itachi avait massacré son clan, il avait tout perdu.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que ca fait... De tout perdre... Et de vivre dans la haine... Alors, ne prétend pas pouvoir nous comprendre, mon frère ou moi !

Naruto resta interdit, et Sasuke en fut heureux, sinon il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de se jeter sur le blond pour le frapper, encore et encore... Il en mourrait d'envie, d'ailleurs. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait rétablit, et que ses chances étaient minimes face à cet abrutis décérébré...

-Très bien... Soupira Naruto, visiblement énervé et déçu. Je crois que je vais te laisser. Mais n'imagine pas pouvoir t'échapper. Je te surveille. Repose-toi en attendant.

Puis, sans une autre parole, il se dirigea vers la sortie, et referma la porte dérrière lui. Sasuke soupira, et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Enfin ''seul''... Il fixa le plafond, sans vraiment le voir, puis ferma les yeux. Il était en vie...

-Salut Sasuke ! Comment ca va ? Pas trop de casse ?

Ledit Sasuke sursauta carrément à l'entente de cette voix, et se redressa d'un bond, ne prêtant pas attention aux protestations de son corps, encore blessé. C'était dingue... Il ne l'avait même pas sentit arriver !

-Madara ? S'étouffa Sasuke, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il dévisagea ce masque, d'où seul un sharingan sanglant lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait bien de son ancêtre. Il portait toujours le long manteau noir, avec des nuages rouges, signe évident de son appartenance à l'Akatsuki.

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Je viens voir s'ils ne t'ont pas trop abîmé.

-Comment t'as fais pour entrer ? Questionna Sasuke, incisif. Cet endroit est surveillé.

-Eh bien ! Je serais vraiment un débutant si j'étais incapable d'entrer ici sans masquer ma présence ! Ce n'est pas ce petit blond qui sautille partout qui a le niveau suffisant pour me repérer !

Sasuke soupira, sentait la migraine poindre. Cet homme arrivait toujours là où on l'attendait le moins. Mais au fond, qu'en avait-il à faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Interrogea Sasuke, las. Je ne crois pas que tu sois venu uniquement pour te renseigner sur mon état de santé.

-Très juste ! S'exclama Madara, en frappant des mains, comme un enfant, agaçant à l'occasion Sasuke, qui détestait ce genre d'attitude faussement jovial. Je suis venu m'assurrer que tu allais tenir le coup. Tu dois savoir que l'Hokage va vouloir qu'on t'interroge pour obtenir des informations sur moi et sur l'Akatsuki.

-Je suis suffisament résistant pour tenir tête à cette brute sans cervelle d'Ibiki, si c'est ca qui t'inquiète. Rétorqua Sasuke, n'appréciant pas ce sous-entendu de faiblesse par Madara. Je ne dirai rien.

-Je me doute bien. Répondit Madara. Tu es un maître dans l'art du genjutsu, et Orochimaru t'as entraînné à résister à toutes les tortures existantes. Mais je voudrais que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi.

-C'est-à-dire ? Sasuke releva un sourcil, perplexe. Tu veux que je les mène sur une fausse piste ?

-Pas tout à fait ! Le corrigea l'homme masqué, levant un doigt en l'air, comme un professeur. C'est l'inverse. Je veux que tu joue le jeu. Donne leurs ce qu'ils veulent.

Sasuke resta interdit quelques secondes, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre. Madara voulait qu'il collabore ? Avec ces gens ? Mais dans quel but ? Comme si Madara avait deviné les pensées de son descendant, il poursuivit son explication.

-C'est l'occasion ou jamais de prendre le dessus. ''Surveille tes ennemis de près". Et pour ca, quoi de mieux que de déguiser un loup en mouton pour le faire entrer dans la bergerie ?

-Tu veux que je fasse l'espion ? Résuma Sasuke, à qui ce plan parraissait tout à fait absurde. Ca ne marchera jamais. Ils ne me font pas confiance.

-Naruto Uzumaki te fait confiance. Souligna l'homme masqué. C'est amplement suffisant. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je lui ai révélé toute l'histoire à propos d'Itachi et des Uchiwa. C'était pour l'amadouer, pour lui donner une raison de s'expliquer ton corportement. Le persuader que tu peux changer, question de volonté. Quant aux autres, tu es suffisament intelligent pour les berner. Et ton sharingan te permettra de tromper la vigilance d'Ibiki et de ses sbires.

Voyant que Sasuke n'ajoutait rien, Madara se contenta de sourire sous son masque. Puis, il poursuivit :

-Invente leurs une belle histoire. Explique leurs que tu n'es qu'une victime, incapable de se sortir du cercle de haine dans lequel tu es plongé. Prends-les par les sentiments. En particulier tes anciens amis, Hatake Kakashi, et l'Hokage. Certains douteront de ta sincèrité. Ceux-là seront ceux dont tu devras le plus te méfier. Mais je te fais confiance.

-Ils brideront sûrement mon sharingan dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion. Remarqua Sasuke en plissant les yeux. Ca va être dur de me débarrasser des gêneurs.

-S'il n'y a que ca qui t'inquiète...

Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de le voir bouger, ni même effectuer de signes. Madara arriva sur lui à une vitesse folle, et le plus jeune n'eu pas le temps de faire le moindre geste. Alors qu'une lueur pourpre apparu, enveloppant la main gauche de Madara, ce dernier la plaqua sur les yeux de Sasuke. Le brun se retint de crier, ayant l'impression qu'on était en train de le brûler au fer rouge. Mais Madara l'empêcha de bouger.

-Laisse-toi faire. Tu vas comprendre.

Peu à peu, la lueur se diffusa par les yeux de l'Uchiwa, jusqu'à se répandre dans tout son corps. La douleur le lancina, et il agrippa violement le bras de Madara, grognant. Il attendit quelques secondes, et la douleur disparue, ainsi que la main de Madara sur ses yeux. Il les ouvrit lentement, incertain. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il leva le regard vers Madara, debout en face du lit de Sasuke.

-Je t'ai posé un sceau. Expliqua le leader d'Akatsuki. Indétectable par des techniques, même de très haut niveau. Il permettra d'annuler la bride que poseront Ibiki et ses larbins sur ton sharingan, sans que ceux-ci ne s'en apercoivent. Désormais, tu auras toujours le dessus sur eux.

Par réflexe, Sasuke effleura distraitement ses paupières. Un sceau...

-Alors ? Hasarda le plus vieux. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke, avant de se transformer en rictus. Des tressautements le secouèrent, et soudainement, il éclata de rire. Un rire cynique, où transparraissait toute la folie et le désespoir dans lesquels il baignait depuis trop longtemps... Il continua à rire, sans s'arrêter, sous le regard de Madara, satisfait. Il avait créé une véritable machine de haine, une machine à tuer. Il ne serait pas déçu par ce jeune garçon, il le savait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune Uchiwa s'arrêta de rire, aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé. Dans ses yeux, brillait une lueur terrible, celle de la folie. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et la laissa échouer devant l'un de ses yeux, ses armes les plus terribles.

-Konoha aurait dû me laisser mourir ... Articula-t-il, froidement. Car maintenant, aucun d'entre eux n'échappera à ma vengeance...

Madara, sous son masque, ne put cacher un rictus, semblable à celui de l'autre Uchiwa. Oh oui... Konoha allait irrémédiablement se transformer en un bain de sang... Qu'il avait hâte... Qu'il avait hâte ! Tout allait bientôt se mettre en place. Son plan allait se mettre en marche. Et Sasuke Uchiwa y jouerait un rôle primordial.

-Allez... Murmura Madara, alors que peu à peu, sa silhouette disparaissait entre les murs de la chambre. C'est à toi de jouer maintenant, Sasuke. Montre-moi comment la soif de vengeance du clan Uchiwa peut renverser une nation.

Ca y est... Tout allait commencer.

END ...

Alors alors alors 8D ? Verdict ? Ca vous a plus ? J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cet O.S, et quand j'en aurais fini (ou quand j'aurais le temps) avec ma fiction ''Down in Flames'', je me pencherai peut-être à faire une suite xD ! Uniquement si cela vous dit ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis ou vos impressions dans une review, ca me fais toujours plaisir ^w^ !...

Byye~~

Mlle. Blueberry


End file.
